Anita-Moon-Bishop
'Anita "Moon" Bishop '(アニタ　”ムウン”　ビショップ) is a quirky Young Pharmacist with an ability for magic, an affinity for the stealthy, and an arm for a bullwhip. History Anita's childhood was run of the mill at best. growing up in Modern day California, she strugged with the Bullies at her school, her friends and drama, and the overbearing threats of a future. All that changed when she turned 11. Her garage burned down and slowly, slowly, the bullies she'd thought would finally leave her alone, came back with a vengance. She only found solace in two things. Writing, and making videos. As such, her friends and her decided to make a webseries they dubbed MoonGremlins. Anita takes the moniker of "Moon" and watches with her camcorder as her life spirals down. With her Camera Man Stephen, the horrors that consume those that look too far into the shadows unravel as Moon comes in contact with a creature known as the Slenderman. She and Stephen Takeuchi-Nelson are the centers of this mass of horror as everyone they know are struck down by it's faceless hand. After Months and months of torture and living on the road Moon and Stephen eventually drive off road and both are flung headfirst out of the windsheild of their car. When they both had come to, they discovered they were in the mysterious world of Wonderland. Sticking close with Stephen they starte dto look for work together in the Town of The country. interacting with mainly faceless, as well as a scarse few Roleholders and fellow Outsiders, they seem to be co ntent in their resting time, working at Old man Hatori's pharmacy. But in their hearts they both know that they're gonna return to their world and Confront the Tall monster again sooner or later. Personality Moon Is very insular, but is willing to be very open if you'e willing to either talk or listen. she often tries to understand the morals of Wonderland and how they accpet things. She always ends up thinking things are ridiculously simple in their system. either way, she has a slightly Sadistic streak, but siad streak is almost always followed by a small bout of depression. Moon is ofen appearing to be Zoning out, when really she merely thinks too much. Moon will tell any one that ever asks about her past to just shut up and keep moving. It's te only subject she will never break into unless forced. Appearence Moon has Brown hair, grey eyes and lots of Freckles Scattered across her cheeks and upper arms. her hair is fairly long, which she keeps back in a ponytail and large hairclip. She wears a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans coupled with running shoes. she has a brown sweatshirt she keeps with her at all times, either on herself or tied around her waist. She is never seen with her sleeves bare. Her eyes are natureally heavy with lack of sleep and she has a somewhat athletic build. She has a crescent Moon necklace around her neck that she is never seen without for unkown reasons. Relationships Any Deceased Bishops Moon has a deep sadness and deep regrets leading toward her old family and refuses to bring them up in coversation if not in a quick passing. There's not a day that goes by that she doesn't miss them in every way. Stephen Takeuchi-Nelson Stephen is Moon's best friend. she's extremely protective of him and never lets anyone touch him in a bad way. he returns the favor to her and he seems to be the only one that can calm her down during her "episodes" she and stephen are currently living together in the flat over Old man Hatori's Pharmacy. There is not nor ever will be, Romantic feelings between Stephen and Moon. Peter White She's only met Peter White a few times and every time he's always rubbed her the wrong way. He's alwasy attatched to Alice Liddell wich clearly makes her inredibly uncomfortable and Moon has no problems in breaking them apart on ALice's wishes. once or twice telling Peter that what he was doing was techically sexual Harrassment. But she can still se something in him. a potential in his aura. she's promisced Peter that when she becomes a powerful enough souceress she will take him to see a few other worlds. her quasi-flirting with him is playful only so far. Patricia North Moon has run into Patricia North quite a few times by now. and every time they always end up in a nice discussion on philosophy and so far, the nature of progress. Moon is failry happy to have met someone that is willing to not olny listen, but to debate. Patrica seems like a very smart girl to moon and she's like to consider them friends But right now the loss of her two closest friends besides Stephen is a little too fresh for them to get that close. Moon has told PAtricia first and foremost to not ask bout her past. SHe leaves the topic simply as "Stephen and Me are being hunted by something you should pray you never see" Moon has given Pat the nickname of "Tricia" Alice Liddell Moon hasn'tinteracted with Alice Liddell much either, but from what she's seen Alice is an incredibly emtionally strong and sweet woman. Whether she'd immediately taking a liking to Alice or a disliking to Peter, but Moon is now the one that comes by whenever Peter is causing a riot with her. She enjoyes that Alice is so strong.